Блог участника:Serg1994/Смеющийся Джек
Смеющийся Джек 1 Из дела о серийном убийстве, рассказывает 12 летний мальчик в полиции. Торонто, Канада. "Я был на даче в тот день. Была ночь папа уже заснул, а я в другой комнате не мог. Где-то в 1 ночи я услышал хриплый смех далеко на улице, я не обратил особого внимания, но вот когда этот смех стал ближе, я стал прислушиваться: смех был неестественный, сумасшедший. Потом смех послышался у нас во дворе, я вскочил, включил свет и стал смотреть на дверь. Ничего не происходило где-то 10 минут, но для меня это была вечность. Когда я наконец более-менее успокоился, дверь слетела с петель, и двери показался... Я... Я не знаю как его описать: у него был длинный накладной нос в завитушку черно-белого цвета, черный шарф из перьев, черно-белая кофта в линейку, черные штаны на лямках. Он походил-бы на грустного клоуна, если бы не кровь по всему телу и его бесконечный смех. Тут он поднял руку в которой у него была... Голова моего отца. Вдруг он сказал:"laugh with us!" И снова начал заливаться смехом, я не знал что делать, я был в шоке ! Тут он выхватил нож, я быстро сообразив что происходит выпрыгнул в окно и побежал. Он не бежал за мной, но мне кажется что он все-еще преследует меня." Смеющийся Джек 2 Я всю жизнь прожил в Торонто, до тех пор, пока не произошло ЭТО: Около нашего дома был цирк, мы в него часто ходили. Но однажды его огородили забором, обклеяли надписями «вход запрещен». Так он простоял 10 лет, к этому времени мне было 17, мы с друзьями решили пролезть туда ( мы интересовались запретными зонами). В субботу мы собрались пошли. Когда мы перелезли через забор, мы увидели еще один, выше и с колючей проволокой. Я придержал проволоку ножом, и дал пролезть друзьям (3 парня, 1 девушка), а после пролез сам. То что мы увидели уже шокировало нас: повсюду была засохшая кровь, окровавленные крюки, метательные ножи, скелеты, надписи на стеназ и на земле типа “laugh with me;ha-ha-ha; your funny, dead.Но мы не остановились и вошли в здание, там все было еще ужаснее: на крюки были подвешаны распотрашенные тела животных и людей, в которые были засунуты конфеты. Кровь была еще не засохшей. Тут дверь и окна захлопнулись, и вмето них появился бетон. Элис закричала, но тут ее плач был прерван громким, ужасным, нечеловеческим, сумасшедшим смехом. Я, дрожащими руками, включил фонарь. Кричали все кроме меня, я пытался сохранять концентрацию, и у меня более-менее это получалось, пока я не увидел ЕГО. Длинный черно-белый нос в завитушку, черный шарф из перьев, мешковатые штаны, черно-белая рубашка в линейку, сам он как будто без костей, как тряпичная кукла. ОН появился из неоткуда, схватил меня за нос, подмигнул, захохотал и исчез, оставляя черное облако. Только сейчас я понял что крики друзей стихли, и стало светло. Я обернулся, вместо моих друзей было 4 лужи крови, двери и окна появились. Я вышел. Никому, никогда не говорил эту историю, боясь что меня сочтут чокнутым. Через 2 года я покинул Канаду, я до сих пор боюсь цирков и темноты. Смеющийся Джек 3 Я раньше жил в Ванкувере… Кажется… После того как это случилось, я уже ни в чем не уверен, но ЭТО я запомню навсегда… Сначала мне приснился сон: я шел по карнавалу… очень мрачному карнавалу: палатки были черными, люди были грустными и одеты в черные одежды. Шли они сгруппировано, я не выдержал и спросил почему все так мрачно, все разом повернулись и посмотрели на меня, я увидел что у всех них порезы поперек лица. Кто то прокричал что я не помечен, и тут же все они бросились на меня. Они прижали меня к земле, начали раздирать и рвать одежду, последнее что я помню из своего сна, человека (или куклу?) стоящего на платформе. У него была черно-белая кофта в линейку, мешковатые штаны и шарф из черных перьев, также у него был черно белый нос завитушкой. Он не просто смеялся, он проникал и уничтожал душу, сжигал разум… Проснулся я в холодном поту. Была суббота, и я решил пойти в парк, как только я вышел на улицу, боковым зрением я заметил тень. Я обернулся, но там ничего не было, я списал это на эффект сна. Около парка я почувствовал, как на мое плечо положили руку, я обернулся… и никого не увидел. Я испугался: я точно почувствовал ладонь!!! Не смотря на это, я пошел в парк, там было полно народу. Меня кто-то схватил за ногу, я чуть не упал. Я посмотрел на ступню, но как и ожидал, ничего не увидел. Я услышал очень громкий смех, такой же, как и во сне, я стал испуганно оглядываться, и по недоуменным лицам людей, понял что они ничего не слышат. Я шел быстро, устремляясь к своему дому, но смех ни чуть ни стихал. Наконец смех утих. Но тут случилось то, что я уже ни как не мог ожидать: я подходи к какому то черному дыму, и когда я уже был совсем близко, прямо перед моим носом появился ОН, человек из сна. Он появился так внезапно, что я упал и крикнул! Люди ошарашенно смотрели на меня, НО ОН ЖЕ БЫЛ ТАМ!!! БЫЛ… Еще три месяца происходило подобное, мне снились такие же сны, психолог был вне доумения. И я бы даже смирился с этим, если бы не после того как я очередной раз увидел Смеющегося Джека (в одном из видений он сказал мне свое имя) он дал мне леденцовою трость, а после того как навождение прошло, ТРОСТЬ ОСТАЛАСЬ У МЕНЯ В РУКЕ! В следующий раз он достал нож и ранил меня, я больше этого терпеть не мог: я понимал еще пара встреч, и я труп, я собрал все свои вещи и уехал из Канады, я все еще чувствую что он вот-вот появится, но он больше не появлялся… Смеющийся Джек 4 …В этом городе я бросил все: семью, дом, работу… Разум. Все осталось в Оттаве. От туда у меня осталось только одно – страх. Все это произошло всего за пару дней: я был следователем, и я расследовал дело об очень странных убийствах: тела подвешивали на крюки, потрошили конфетами, выцарапывали на людях надписи типа: It’s so funny!; laught with me и так далее. Я уже вышел на след убийцы но тут случилось ЭТО: я проснулся и пошел на работу я был уже около участка, но тут я как будто стал куда-то падать, все люди исчезли, появилась Луна. Я услышал голос (или эхо?) - Тебе обязательно было лезть в МОИ дела?! Я тебя пока еще не трогал, но теперь я буду играть с тобой. После этого раздался, и долго длился, вымораживающий душу, смех. Я увидел здание и вошел внутрь. Это был лаберинт. Я несколько часов бродил по нему, я видел тела людей распотрошенные с конфетами вместо глаз, с лицами, переделанными в хелоуинские маски. тут я увидел ящик. Я открыл его, там лежал пистолет. Я хотел покончить с этим, я приставил пистолет к виску, нажал на курок и оттуда на меня посыпались конфети. Я шел дальше и наконец увидел дверь, но тут появился ОН черно-белая кофта в линейку, черно-белый длинный нос в завитушку, мешковатые штаны, черный шарф из перьев. Он хохотал, потом начал говорить: -It was very funny, rely? Потом он достал нож, побежал на меня, я не сопротивлялся. Как только он меня коснулся… Я очнулся посреди улицы, тут же подъехали санитары, и увезли меня. Как только меня выписали из псих-больницы (в которой я не раз видел ЕГО в видениях) , я уехал из Канады, и больше такого не было. Это предупреждение Канада опасна в данный момент, я сам не знаю с чего я это взял, но ЕГО зовут Смеющийся Джек. Смеющийся Джек 5 Мы расследуем самое крупное серийное убийство в Ванкувере, последняя улика была найдена вчера, это была камера с одной записью: …Здравствуйте, меня зовут Рик Блэйк, недавно, неделю назад, когда я проснулся, я услышал тихий смех, доносившийся с кухни, я вошел туда, там на полу лежала моя жена и смеялась. Приехали санитары, взяли ее. На прощание она сказала: - Смеющийся Джек веселый! Я был растерян, уничтожен, моя жена сошла с ума! Но я должен был не подавать виду, чтобы не расстраивать моего сына… Но эта проблема быстро решилась: через 2 дня я нашел тело сына в гостиной, я сам чуть не сошел с ума. Его не просто убили: В глаза были засунуты заостренные леденцовые трости, нос был оторван, и на его месте был леденец, живот был разрезан, и вместо кишков у сына была мишура. Он улыбался. Вскоре приехала полиция, они сказали что это уже не 1 такое убийство, на следующий день, вчера, я обнаружил записку: Заброшенный цирк ждет тебя, Заброшенный цирк, иди туда, Заброшенный цирк, там все ответы, Смеющийся Джек ждет тебя там Так что иди туда, и поскорей Смеющийся Джек не любит ждать, Зато очень любит играть! Я опешил, вспомнил слова жены. Сегодня я иду туда. Камера зашевилилась, и человек пошел. Он остановился около цирка, который был заброшен 5 лет, перелез через забор пошел в здание, даже не обрашая внимание на трупы, подвешанные на крюки, и на надписи на стенах. Внутри стоял человек… Вроде человек, казалось, в нем нет костей. У него был длинный черно-белый клоунский нос в завитушку, мешковатые штаны, черно белая кофта в линейку, черный шарф из перьев, голова у него была опущена. - Так… Так это ты Смеющийся Джек, так это ты свел с ума мою жену, ТАК ЭТО ТЫ УБИЛ МОЕГО СЫНА?!?!? Джек смеялся, потом сказал: - Я просто с ними играл… Молодец что пришел, я буду играть и с тобой. - АХ ТЫ ПОДОНОК!!! Камера упала, и стало видно как человек выхватил пистолет, и направил на Джека, тот засмеялся… И исчез, оставляя облако пыли. Мужчина заметался, стал слышится смех, потом прозвучала фраза: -Laught with me! Парень начал смеяться, потом тряхнул головой, и принял серьезный вид лица, но минуты через 2 стал улыбаться, и в этот момент его голову пронзила мишура с острым наконечкиком. Мужчина упал, улыбаясь, тут пришел Джек, поднял тело и насадил его на крюк, потом посмотрел на камеру, взял ее и кинул за забор. На этом съемка оборвалась. Мы так и не вышли на его след, зато каждой ночью перед сном, я слышу тихий смех… Смеющийся Джек 6 Здравствуйте, это моя предсмертная записка. Давайте по порядку: 2 дня назад я нашел записку, под скамьей в цирке. Там было сказано: "Меня зовут Забавная Алекс (Fanny Alex), я хотела бы рассказать тому, кто это читает, что Смеющийся Джек очень веселый и добрый, не пугайся его, я могу привести пример: Много лет назад, когда мне было 3 года, мы с братом нашли записку, как эта, брату было 12, на следующий день к нам пришел, как я тогда подумала, клоун. Он был со смешным, черно-белым носом, в завитушку, мешковатые штаны, и черно-белую кофту, в линейку. Брат испугался, а мне он показался забавным. Он отвел нас в заброшенный цирк, там висели куклы людей и животных, из которых свисала мишура и конфеты, он дал нам с братом конфеты, но брат (я уже и не помню его имени) все еще боялся, поэтому клоун отвел нас в какуюту комнату, и запер нас там, сказал что позже он будет играть с нами. Как только клоун вышел, брат стал искать выход, он залез в вентиляционную шахту, и схватил меня, когда мы были у забора, появился черный дым, и из него вышел клоун, он воткнул брату заостренные леденцевые трости в глаза, я его понимаю, я тоже расстраиваюсь, когда со мной отказываются играть. Он вернул меня, и представился, его звали Смеющийся Джек. Мы играли с куклами, когда я подросла, он учил меня метать ножи, потом, он стал приводить еще людей, но все убегали, и он их убивал. Когда мне исполнилось 20, я стала помогать ему приводить людей, и убивать их. И сейчас, я оставила записку, что бы Джек к тебе пришел, и привел тебя к нам." Я подумал что это какой то шутник оставил записку. На следующий день, утром я услышал смех вдалеке, я списал это на эффект той "страшилки" Но позже я увидел ЕГО, человека которого описывали в записке, весь мир, кроме него, потух, он смеялся, и шел, я шел за ним. Очнулся я в заброшенном цирке, окруженный телами людей и животных, я понял что смеюсь, и не могу остановиться, я пишу это, пока я не умер, надеюсь кто то прочтет это... Смеющийся Джек 7 Я сидел в парке, со своим маленьким сыном, ко мне подошла женщина в сером плаще, бандане, платке и шляпе, так что видно было только ее глаза, это выглядело довольно странно. Она оглядела парк, села рядом со мной. Она просидела там минут 10, и ушла туда, откуда и пришла, а на ее месте я увидел бумажку. Я прочел на ней надпись: "Поздравляю! Именно ВЫ выиграли встречу с Смеющимся Джеком! В скором времени он придет пообщаться с вами и вашей семьей! Пока вы в Канаде, он сам вас найдет." Я ничего не понял, бумажку выбросил. Но с этим я поспешил... Вчера... Это было всего лишь вчера... Я чувствую что прошел уже целый год... Мой... Сын! Мой... Бедный, бедный... Сын! Он мертв! Мы вчера ночью услышали шум на кухне, мы думали что сын... Пошел выпить воды, просто выпить воды... Но это было не так. Спустя 20 минут, из за того что шум не прекратился, я спустился посмотреть, что он делает. Я увидел как он был подвешен на мишуре, глаз у него не было, а на стене было написано его кровью: "You have beautiful son!" Я молчал, боялся произнести хоть слово, но тут я услышал голос жены: - Джек, ты где?! Я хотел сказать ей чтобы не спускалась, но было слишком поздно. Все что я слышал следующие минуты 3, это дикий крик. Когда жена успокоилась, и полиция перестала нас допрашивать, поняв что бы не можем быть убийцами, я сказал жене, что бы паковала вещи, она сначала не хотела, но я ее переубедил, этой же ночью мы уже были в аэропорту в Калифорнии... Точнее я... По дороге к аэропорту, я почувствовал резкую боль в голове и упал закрыв глаза. Когда я их открыл, предо мной не было ничего. Только пустота. Долго блуждая по Пустоте, я нашел чертика в коробке, я медленно стал крутить ручку, когда мелодия доиграла, из коробки вылетел клоун... Странный черно-белый клоун, но я не успел его рассмотреть: я очнулся. На асфальте. Около меня на мишуре с дерева свешивалась моя жена, распотрошенная, с разноцветными, яркими нитями, вместо кишек, и конфетами намотанные на них. Ее кишками на земле было написано: "Eat sandy" Я добежал до аэропорта, и уехал, сейчас я пишу это, что бы люди знали как все было. Я в отеле, около своей петли. Источник: http://kripipasta.com/story/364-smeyushhijsya-dzhek.html Категория:Записи в блоге